A communication system is a facility which enables communication between two or more entities such as user terminal equipment (mobile or fixed) or other communication devices and/or network entities and other nodes associated with a communication system. The communication may comprise, for example, communication of voice, electronic mail (email), text messages, data, multimedia and so on. A communications system may also be used for providing users with services, typically for communication between users and service providers and for delivery of content data to the user devices. The content data delivery typically includes downloading of data from a remote node, such as a service provide server, via an access system of the communications system.
A communication system typically operates in accordance with a given standard or with a given set of specifications which set out what the various elements of a system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the standard or specification may define if the user, or more precisely user equipment, is provided with access via a circuit switched bearer or a packet switched bearer, or both. Communication protocols and/or parameters which should be used for the access to the communication system are also typically defined. For example, the manner in which communication should be implemented between the user equipment and the elements of the communication networks is typically based on a predefined communication protocol. In other words, a specific set of “rules” on which the communication can be based needs to be defined to enable the user equipment to communicate via the communication system.
Access for a user device to the communication system may be provided by a fixed line and/or wireless communication interface. An example of communication systems providing wireless access are public land mobile networks (PLMN). In a more detailed example the end-user may access the service via a GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) or another cellular wireless access system operated by a telephone operator. Other examples pf possible wireless access systems include various wireless local area networks (WLANs) and satellite based systems. Examples of communication systems providing fixed line access include public switched telephone networks (PSTN), cable networks, digital subscriber line (DSL) networks, and so on.
Content services can be provided by third party service providers (TPSP). The end-users can be subscribers of an operator, for example a fixed line operator or a mobile operator (MO), and commonly use an access network of a telecommunications system operator to contact the third party service provider's service portal. When a third party service provider (TPSP) provides a service to an end-user, it may need to indicate the price of the service to the end-user. The total cost of the service may need to be presented, for example, for customer service reasons. In some countries the cost may need to be indicated for legal reasons.
The third party service provider typically knows the price of the content which it delivers. However, if for example a downloadable game or other considerable data volume is delivered, the end-user may also need to pay for the access costs. The problem is that the third party service provider does not necessarily know what will the access charges be. For example, the third party service provider may not be aware of the access charges for a particular content download.
Arrangements wherein a charging interface is provided between a third party service provider (TPSP) and a mobile operator (MO) have been proposed. In a scenario a TPSP may use a charging interface to request charging information from the mobile operator whose subscriber the end-user is. However, the charging interface has not been designed for provision of information to the end-user relating to the total cost of a particular content download and it's delivery, for example via a GPRS access system. Instead, the cost that has typically been indicated to the end-user is the price of the content itself with a vague reference to additional access charges that may apply. This may not enable the end-user to get any realistic indication of the likely total costs, unless he or she is able to convert the volume of the content to be downloaded to the access charge costs applicable at that specific time. This may not satisfy legislative requirement of some countries where it might be required that the end-user must be given a substantially accurate indication of the total cost of the service.